dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl
Welcome to the ! Hi Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:66356497 113915743268910 3871073779939762214 n.jpg page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TimeForTheTea (talk) 04:43, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Talk Page Start helo hi uwu welcome to the wiki! im pickles so just call me pickles lmao im already loving eloise so when u get her sorted can we pls have a rp xD that’s all uwu hello~ Hi! I'm Livi, a member of the admin team and a sorter here on DARP <3. I realized you have three forums in, are any of them done by any chance? :Three of them are done, actually. Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl (talk) 23:19, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Forums I didn't realise you were messaged already whoops. Unfortunately, regardless of them all being done, one of the student forums will have to be denied until the first one is done. So either Alistair or Eloise will have to be denied. As I said, you can choose which one. Just let myself or Livi (or even Liss, but since the two of us approached you, I'm saying myself or Livi) know. I did a quick skim over the three forums (I'm on holiday right now so I'm stretched for time so forgive me) and all three are below the minimum requirements for length. For students, there needs to be fourteen lines for paragraphs (we recommend two paragraphs with seven sentences) whilst for children it needs to be seven lines. Feel free to go over, though, this is just the minimum. For history, there needs to be 21 sentences (or seven sentences:3 paragraphs) whilst only 14 for children. For students, there need to be a first magical incident. This can be a simple 'at the age of 7, x made the furniture levitate' or more complex. It doesn't need to be detailed though. Just the age and what exactly happened. This needs to happen between the age 3-10 (so you don't need to include this for Isbel as you might wish to rp her first magical incident!!). This is the one requirement for history as well with length. Unless there is anything completely unrealistic then you should be fine. I hope this doesn't confuse you and I've explained this clearly. If you need any clarification then just ask! But as I said, Eloise or Alistair will need to be denied to continue but I'll give you two days to decide who before someone in C&L will deny one of them. Also, I said this on the forum, but Eloise's model will need to be changed as Amandla is in use. If you need any help with finding another fc, just ask on discord! re: i would love to rp uwu but i think you need to get eloise sorted first xD just tell me when ur done!! Re: Ahh no all good! And thanks! I'm happy too see a new face in DARP!! Also, i'm open to an rp (might not be the fastest) when you have a character page and wordbubble set up! If you need help with either, feel free to message me!